Capitulation
by Renata 62
Summary: For the Caught With Your Pants Down contest on FreeWriters and Readers: An alternate proposal scene from Eclipse where the negotiations between Bella and Edward take an erotic turn.   canon


This story was an entry to the Caught with Your Pants Down contest of the group Free Writers One-Shot Contests on Free Writers and Readers.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

THEME: Caught with Your Pants Down  
STORY TITLE: Capitulation

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_SUMMARY:_

_An alternate proposal scene from Eclipse where the negotiations between Bella and Edward take an erotic turn. (canon)_

_DISCLAIMER: _

_The stories and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephenie Meyer. _  
_I don't own any of it; I only borrowed some of her characters to play with them._

_AN 1:_

_This is a fan fiction for adults; it contains lemons (sexual situations). If you don't have the proper age or don't like such stories, please don't read it._

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Capitulation**

**_Edward's POV_**

Bella was fast asleep; her small form huddled up under the golden comforter of the big new bed in my room. The ring, put back in its box, sat on the bedside table.

I lay next to her, watching her in her slumber, thinking of the conversation - or rather - negotiation we had this evening. From time to time, one thought hit me with joy: _She has said 'Yes'!_But, oh, the debate we had until we reached this cheerful end!

The evening started with a delightful anticipation for the entire night alone with my Bella at my side. I think Bella saw it similar, because she didn't argue when I begged her to forget about everything going on around us and only think about us two. At that point, I had no idea what I was in for this night.

When we arrived at the house, the first thing I wanted to do was to give her the heart charm, which would represent me on the bracelet, along with the wooden wolf Jacob gave her as a graduation present. She insisted on accompanying me to my room, which already should have made me suspicious.

She climbed on my bed while I searched in my closet for the gift. I feared a little that she would reject it, but after my declaration that it was a hand-me-down of my mother's, she accepted it with good grace.

My anxiety evaporated and I thought about the possibility of proposing with my mother's ring, when Bella surprised me with her own proposal; to talk - or discuss, how she named it - about a few things. The strain was back right away. She was anxious and stressed, too. I could hear it as her heart fluttered like a little bird.

And then she began, hesitant. The so named 'negotiation' of points we had already resolved, was only the foreplay to the essential part, the part she really wanted to talk about. I hadn't the faintest idea what she wanted to talk about in fact. She couldn't look me in the eyes, when she explained it to me: her fear of the unknown after the transformation, the worry if her feelings would change, as well, and - I swear I didn't see it coming - her wish to have sex with me as a human.

She couldn't even speak about it; she showed it with her actions. Her kiss and her exploring hands evoked a blazing fire within my body, and my mind had a hard time reigning in the desire to give in to her proposition.

Even now, by only thinking about this, my body responded in an inappropriate way and I had to shift my body, to give the hard piece of evidence in my pants some room.

I had refused and tried to make her see reason. Yet, she wouldn't give in; she got increasingly enraged the more I denied her this wish, until I simply told her 'No'. But then, I remembered, she suddenly altered from fuming to a quiet, sad, almost withdrawn into herself demeanor. I had hurt her feelings and had to make amends. But how?

My attempts at telling her that I yearned for a physical romance as much as she longed for it weren't wholly successful, but the hurt seemed to fade, and then she was back to the former subject. I don't know how she did it, but she could persuade me - no, she first plainly demanded it - into trying to have sex with her, while she was still human. The least I could do was to convince her that I would do it, but only after nuptials.

But before this compromise, she all but begged me to give her what she wanted. Alone with her pleading she pretty near swayed me, but she had a lot more artillery on her side. Just one kiss and my desire flared up afresh. Only a small part of my brain could fight against the craving of my body. She started to unbutton my shirt, I loved the sensation of her warm hands on my cold chest, and I nearly was a goner.

Once more, I had to adjust the hard thing in my pants. What did this girl do to my self-control? Forcing down my geared up member, I thought back, yet again.

After my body had taken over, there was hardly any halt. Luckily, the little fraction of my mind, which struggled against the will of my body, could make me see reason again. I stopped Bella from opening her blouse. If I had seen her bare breasts and felt her naked blazing skin under my fingers, I never could have ended the action.

Thinking about the occurrences of the night wasn't a good idea. For the third time, I had to move away from the girl in my bed in order to stifle my longing. And then, she complained she was about to 'spontaneously combust'. What should I say now?

Fortunately, in my reflection, came the part which made me so indescribably jubilant, because, at last, I got my chance to propose. First though, I had to comfort Bella once more. Steeling my body against the onslaught of lust, I influenced her with deep, persuasive kisses to agree to wait with the sex until after our marriage.

Then, she found one of the ulterior motives for my hesitation to make love before our wedding night: to protect her and my virtue. We had a little argument, given that she made fun of me about my qualms. The really important reason she ignored intentionally, it was the fact that I could hurt and even kill her during the act. But she came up with a third motive for my condition, which not even I had considered: this requirement would speed up things. Her human hormones would cause her to hurry up our marriage as fast as we could. I gloated inwardly, I had her worn down and now she would marry me. Huzzah!

Suddenly, the truth dawned upon her; she had given in, she would marry me to get what she wanted and she feared her parent's reaction to her early marriage and the gossip of the small town. I could understand why she dreaded Charlie and Renée; their early marriage ended in a divorce, but I didn't see the problem with the rumors in Forks. She knew that we had to leave anyway after her transformation, but I wanted her to be as content as possible with our decision. It was my fantasy to have a big wedding with a lot of guests. I had imagined her in a white dress, being walked down the aisle arm in arm by her proud father. Why shouldn't I make this easier on her? With my suggestion of eloping to Las Vegas, I gave her an escape from her worries.

After the promise to go to Las Vegas to the chapel with the drive through window and get married in old jeans, I dared to speak about the ring. At first, she didn't want to see it at all. Her brusque response took me aback. Seemingly my disappointment was exhibited on my expression, as she tried to placate me by demanding I show her the ring. Now, there was no way; I wouldn't show it to her when she was like this. But she used her newly found weapon to make me compliant; she pleaded, batting those luscious eyes. This was my downfall; I fetched the ring out of my bedside table and went back to her on the bed. In an all but snippy gesture and some likewise gruff words, I gave her the box with my mother's ring.

I wanted her to react in a good way, but I didn't dare to hope for this. But as always, my Bella surprised me. When I stated that this was my mother's ring, she looked like she was almost pleased instead of repulsed as I had feared. She didn't even fully notice my suggestion to buy a more modern ring at Tiffany's. And as I saw her touch the face of the ring and heard her murmuring about its prettiness, I knew she liked it and a surge of happiness swept through me.

Bella's movement next to me brought me out of my reverie. Soon, she would begin to talk in her sleep. These were my favorite moments of every night I spent with her. I concentrated on her.

Like always she thrashed around in the bedding and then she whispered my name. "Edward ... no Edward ... don't leave ..."

Though she calmed down after touching my face in her sleep, I cursed myself, again, for leaving her last September. But I had not much time to berate myself, when suddenly, still sleeping, she threw away the duvet and lay there bare. I was glad that I had turned on the heating due to the unusually cold weather. Nonetheless, I tried to cover her up anew. Yet, she wouldn't allow it; the blanket flew away once more.

Unexpectedly, she moaned my name in a way I never heard it before. "Mmm ... Edward ... please ..."

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_June 3rd 2012_

_AN 2:_

_I'm sorry if you're now disappointed that I don't continue here anymore, but in the light of current events* I've pulled the rest of this story. If you want to read it in its entirety, you can find it either on Free Writers and Readers [Free Writersandreaders . ning group / oneshotsandouttakes / forum / topics / capitulation-rated-ma (remove the blank spaces)] - there you will also get the banner to the story - or on the Alles und Nichts forum [allesundnichts . siteboard . de / allesundnichts-about134 . html (remove the blank spaces)] - there I post under the name scorpio1962._  
_This is my way of protest against the LawlClan Critic Club, as well as FF.n, which permits (or maybe even welcomes) their wicked game._  
_In case you know the already affected authors and want to support them, go to the place where they post their stories now and give them a review. After all, it's the only reward a fanfiction writer ever gets._

_*But now I come to the actual explanation for my behaviour; with the introductory words of **Obsessedtwibrarian** I send a warning around:_

_There's a new bunch of censors in town on FF. A couple of big authors have already received their warning flames and stories are being reported and taken down. Don't you just love 'holier-than-thou' people who are out to save the world from us evil fanfiction writers? Here's a post from Shannon Miskimen. Please share with anyone whose stories may be in danger of being flamed:_

_ATTENTION FANFICTION AUTHORS AND READERS! PLEASE READ AND SHARE! KEEP EVERYONE INFORMED!_  
_With the recent massive deleting of multiple M rated fics off of fanfiction, information has come to me, through the author Soapy Mayhem, that there is a group called LawlClan Critic Group. They have a page on the forum found here forum . fanfiction forum / LawlClan / 94320 / (remove the blank spaces)._  
_They even go into membership guidelines to hand out 'assignments' which are stories THEY deem to be unacceptable to fanfiction's guidelines. They want all of their members to review stories that are assigned to them and cite the violations within them. They also massively group report these fics to the site administrators in order to have them pulled off of fanfiction thinking that they are doing a service to the rest of the world._  
_They appear to have only been really active since the end of April, and it takes time for the story lists to build, and reports to get in to the admins, which goes perfectly in line with the sudden surge of stories being hit and removed from fanfiction._  
_These people will stop at nothing to spread their idea of a good fic around and will mass report stories that they deem unacceptable. This happened about 2 years ago and a number of stories were pulled or deleted due to another very similar group called The Literate Union. Their forum is found here forum . fanfiction forum / Literate_Union / 61196 / (remove the blank spaces)._  
_The Literate Union (LU) went out policing fics and focused heavily on the Twilight faction of fanfiction. One of my stories was hit hard by it and I received multiple reviews that were malicious. One even went so far as to call my parenting into question because I wrote erotic fiction. But that isn't the issue here. The issue is that their actions of reviewing stories, pointing out the areas unacceptable to the guidelines and getting all their members to report stories to the admins of fanfiction._  
_It caused chaos and people accusing others of having their stories reported, when it was really the LU who was behind it all._  
_Now LawlClan appears to be taking up their slack and is targeting the Twilight faction of fanfiction. Two years ago, the pulling and deleting of fics caused The Writers Coffee Shop Library to really come into it's own, and now more fics are being moved there. If you post ONLY on fanfiction, back your stories up and post in an alternative place to be safe. Also, know that anything sexually explicit does go against fanfiction's guidelines so you are taking the risk of having your story deleted by having that material in your chapters. It is a risk we all take, but we all do enjoy the rewards of it._  
_Anyway, share this, pass this around, post this in groups. Get the word out there that the group the LawlClan is coming after Twilight fanfics and they won't stop. We can report them, infiltrate their forum, and try to run them out, but they won't stop until they get tired. Fighting with them only makes them worse, and makes you a target too._  
_The best thing to do is post all of your stories on an alternative site such as The Writers Coffee Shop Library or Twiwrite or on a blog. Make sure you have copies of all your chapters saved to your computer, and pray that you aren't targeted by them as well. If you want to make your fanfiction chapters clean, then remove all explicit sex scenes from them and mention to the readers that the explicit versions are posted on your other site. Be safe, take care of your stories, and hope that you aren't singled out by them._  
_SHARE THIS PLEASE! INFORM EVERYONE!_

_A short afterthought from me:_  
_I (we all, I think) know, that I violate the rules of FF.n, but I don't want to leave it to a mob of teenagers and even younger kids, who actually aren't allowed to read M rated fics or to be a member of FF.n at all, to enforce the rules, they violate themselves. If FF.n wants to enforce its rules, it should rather assign its administrators._  
_And here a little tip, how to handle the subject with humor: www . fanfiction s / 8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (remove the blank spaces) ._  
_PS: The reviews are great, too._


End file.
